


La cerimonia

by Dagda16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: Il giovane principe Puran deve affrontare il suo rito di iniziazione all'interno della gerarchia nobiliare. Incontra presto l'incarnazione del suo spirito guardiano, nonostante non sappia ancora cosa questo comporterà per lui.(Fa parte dei racconti "Chiavi di sangue e catene di perla")
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La cerimonia

[ **La cerimonia** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZagsLrNzg3I)

Una lunga, bassa vibrazione. La pelle dell'enorme tamburo si muoveva impercettibile sotto i ripetuti, impalpabili colpi dei battenti. Un battito. Due, tre, quattro. Un quinto colpo fermo, determinato, diede il via all'accompagnamento del resto dell'orchestra di percussioni.

Puran chiuse gli occhi, il suo cuore sembrava allinearsi con il ritmo di quegli strumenti enormi. Richiamavano la sua parte ancestrale, un'energia che rimaneva intrappolata all'altezza del suo ventre, appena sotto le costole, poco più sopra dello stomaco.

Quando sentì i passi delle ancelle avvicinarsi, riaprì gli occhi. Solo in quel momento preciso si sentì mancare il fiato. Non poteva tornare indietro, né voleva, ma il suo martellante senso di inadeguatezza guizzò dentro di lui rapido, indesiderato.

Si alzò, ignorandolo completamente. Sotto la balconata da cui si affacciavano le stanze del principe, i tamburi continuavano a far sentire le loro voci.

Puran seguì le ancelle per i lunghi corridoi del palazzo, fino alla grande sala del Leone di Giada. L'immensa statua, ruggente e in posa solenne, ammiccava in direzione di chiunque entrasse dalla porta principale, con i grossi occhi di granato rosso.

Il piccolo, raggrinzito Alto Sacerdote sedeva su un grande cuscino di seta rosso, tra le mastodontiche zampe anteriori. Alla vista di Puran, recuperò un nodoso bastone da terra, e si alzò a fatica, avvicinandosi con passi malfermi verso di lui.

«Sei pronto a presentarti alla tua nazione, principe Puranodanshi della casa di Koromuri?»

«Sono pronto.» Puran seguì l'anziano  _okumorka_ fino a un angolo della sala, dove un'alta rastrelliera sorreggeva tutte le spade che erano appartenute ai principi e alle principesse reggenti, poi divenuti sovrani, venuti prima di lui da quando l'impero dei Koromuri era nato.

I rotoli con le solenni promesse e i versi di preghiera che ognuno di loro aveva dedicato al proprio guardiano erano stati avvolti intorno alla lama di coloro che erano ormai morti, mentre per quelli ancora in vita – sua nonna e suo padre – i rotoli erano aperti, appena ingialliti, e stesi su una scaletta di legno ai piedi della rastrelliera.

Puran aprì le braccia e guardò le armi, sormontate da un'alta e vasta stele su cui comparivano nomi, citazioni, scene d'importanza cruciale per la sua dinastia, guerre, vittorie. Tante piccole statuine d'oro, raffigurazioni dei guardiani dei suoi defunti, lo guardavano da sopra colonne di diverse altezze, ognuna vestita con ciò che in vita aveva rappresentato la più alta conquista del sovrano che avevano custodito.

Mentre Puran osservava i volti immobili, le ancelle lo vestivano con l'abito da cerimonia. Quelle stoffe pesavano molto, suo padre gliene aveva parlato, ma Puran non si era mai posto il problema di come camminarci dentro fino a quel momento.

Due delle ancelle si occuparono della lunghissima cintura di cotone, un'altra del legargli i capelli secondo le tradizionali direttive, di modo che il copricapo non gli cadesse dalla testa, né si muovesse.

All'Alto Sacerdote spettava il ruolo di farglielo indossare, ma solo sul piazzale esterno. Al termine della vestizione, Puran camminò fino al secondo ingresso della sala.

Fuori, i tamburi avevano cambiato ritmo. La grande porta fu aperta, il giardino del castello era stato aperto al popolo, tutto accalcato al di sotto delle terrazze che delimitavano le varie altezze della corte.

L'unico modo che aveva il principe per non cadere, in preda alla paura di fallire, era concentrarsi sui tamburi. Allineò i suoi passi al ritmo scandito, perentorio, finché non raggiunse il basso leggio. Si inginocchiò, con movimenti calcolati, sul cuscino imbottito, e con la mano sinistra tirò su la manica destra del vestito.

La pergamena stava davanti a lui, bianca sotto al sole della primavera. Puran si prese tutto il tempo per intingere il pennello, lasciar gocciolare l'inchiostro di troppo, e infine cominciare a tracciare eleganti tratti. La prima colonna terminò, passò alla seconda, poi la terza.

La musica aveva cambiato il suo ritmo, un liuto si era aggiunto, acuto e sinuoso. Il suo braccio seguì la melodia, un tratto dopo l'altro, una linea dritta, una tremolante, un tocco e uno strascico.

Infine, Puran posò il pennello, attese che ogni più piccola particella d'inchiostro fosse assorbita, e cercando di aver la voce più ferma e solenne che gli riuscisse, iniziò a recitare il suo giuramento.

Il grande tamburo principale iniziò a vibrare sotto le mani della sua suonatrice. I colpi arrivarono, un crescendo aggressivo, incoraggiante, un'ultima rullata, e la forte vibrazione si smorzò.

Dalla sua gola si propagò una lunga nota.

«Mille anni trascorsi.

Dacché son uomo

un solo giorno passato.

La pelle del tempo

pulsante su di me

e le vene

di saggia linfa

si riempiranno di più.

Ogni giorno una stilla

di conoscenza

ogni notte una goccia

di divina essenza.

Levati, spirito

in costante fermezza,

la mia anima a nutrire

fino all'estrema ora

ché non potrò

più udire.»

La strimpellata del liuto suggellò l'ultima parola. Ancora in ginocchio, Puran ricevette il copricapo da principe reggente.

Si sollevò molto piano, col rischio fino all'ultimo di cadere sotto il peso di quelle vesti ingestibili. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare in camera a cambiarsi.

L'Alto Sacerdote gli porse la spada che lo avrebbe accompagnato fino alla morte. Puran strinse gli occhi, non era abbastanza massiccio da tenerla con una sola mano, ma avrebbe dovuto imparare. Hirumonga era la sua spada, da lui ordinata, a lui destinata. Premette appena il palmo sul filo, era d'obbligo far assaggiare alla lama il sangue del suo proprietario prima di usarla.

Soltanto in quel momento, Puran si voltò a guardare la tribuna su cui tutta la sua numerosa famiglia lo stava guardando. Suo padre sorrideva, ma non era stato quel gesto ad attirare l'attenzione del principe.

Aveva percepito come un alito di vento, con in sé una voce. Molto più in basso della tribuna, verso il grande tamburo principale, una ragazza stava davanti al grande tamburo principale.

Puran ne aveva sentito parlare, Tutti a corte la conoscevano, per la sua età e le sue abilità nel corpo delle percussioni imperiali.

Ozaroshi sembrò accorgersi del suo sguardo. Gli sorrise, le sue mani incessanti continuarono a colpire la pelle tesa dello strumento. Un colpo, due colpi. Tre. Urlò, colpì di nuovo. L'orchestra si voltò verso di lei.

Ozaroshi urlò di nuovo, terminò in un acuto. Come un segnale, ognuno dei suonatori si liberò in una serie di battute frenetiche, improvvisate eppure perfettamente sincronizzate. I corpi seguivano il movimento delle braccia, con un'energia al limite dello spaventoso.

L'Alto Sacerdote si aggrappò al parapetto davanti al leggio. «Sembra che qualcuno qui sappia che vi piace la musica.» commentò, con un sorriso indecifrabile.

Puran si affacciò dal parapetto. Avrebbe voluto che quello spettacolo non finisse mai. E non avrebbe saputo dire se per la vista di Ozaroshi, o per la capacità dell'esibizione di farlo sentire in grado di elevarsi sopra tutti. Come se fosse già un dio, prima ancora di morire.

Dopo un tempo che non riuscì a quantificare, un ruggito si levò dalla distesa di tamburi, prima che tutto cadesse in un silenzio rotto solo dall'applauso e dalle voci del popolo presente.

La cerimonia era finita.

Bastarono due boccate d'oppio, il mondo iniziò a girare al ritmo della musica sincopata, in quella piazza colma da soffocare. Le luci viola, verdi, azzurre, gialle, si mescolavano con forme di animali che giravano sul soffitto, sulle teste della folla assuefatta dai suoni e dalle droghe.

Lei era lassù, sopra il palco. Puran si fece largo tra la gente, nessuno di loro lo riconosceva, non con quei vestiti così comuni, volgari, quegli strati di trucco nero sugli occhi. Si aggrappò alla ringhiera che delimitava il palco, osservando la figura che si muoveva di fronte alla grande membrana tesa, fra casse grandi e piccole, sincronizzata al suono degli altri strumenti.

Puran allungò una mano per toccarle un piede. Ozaroshi si voltò appena, i grandi occhi di un azzurro spettrale si inchiodarono su di lui.

Puran non ricordava perché fosse lì, cosa ci facesse, chi lo avesse invitato o se avesse deciso in autonomia di imbucarsi a quella che sembrava una festa clandestina nella piazza principale della città.

Era sicuro di aver seguito lei. Lo aveva aspettato, Puran ne era sicuro.

Appena si era disfatto degli abiti cerimoniali, l'aveva trovata a fumare nel giardino più interno dei suoi quartieri. Ora non voleva davvero ricordarsi cos'era successo dopo, o rendersi conto che forse stava sognando.

Ozaroshi gli sbatté la punta morbida della coda contro il naso, attraverso le sbarre. Puran le guardò le labbra mentre si muovevano. _Sali_.

Aggrappandosi alla grata, Puran la scavalcò. Quando atterrò, la musica lo travolse, affondò completamente dentro di lui, fino al suo cuore. Batteva allo stesso ritmo, a ogni colpo di Ozaroshi sulle membrane, a ogni schioccare delle campanelle sulla sua coda, a ogni acuto che emergeva dalla sua gola.

Puran chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò guidare dal puro suono, ogni angolo di sé rispondeva soltanto al ritmo. La sua mano, ancora fasciata da quel mattino, pulsava di un dolore che non percepiva.

Era sicuro che gli dei lo stessero guidando attraverso quell' _okumorka_ dai capelli argentati, gli occhi freddi e le mani di fuoco. Che fosse una strega, un guardiano o un'illusione, Puran non lo sapeva.

* _okumorka_ = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli _shaorka_ dalle sembianze di leoni.

* _shaorka_ = tutti coloro che fanno parte del popolo di origine mutaforma.


End file.
